Shinichi vs Ran
by chocolafied
Summary: It's a question of who's better; Men or Women. Ran and Shinichi then start to bicker about it. TWO SHOT


"Ran, I said it before and I'll say it again," Shinichi said with a smirk on his face. "Men are better than women."

Ran clenched her fist. The entire class was watching this little debate on which gender was better like a tennis match. "No, Shinichi, women are better," she replied through clenched teeth.

"What proof do you have to back it up?" the male brunette said, his smirk turned into a grin.

Ran sighed. "Women do _all_ the work while men get all the credit. We women do all the housework while you men lounge around on your lazy butts all day long," she answered, getting more ticked off as the seconds went by.

"Ohhh," the rest of the class cooed in amusement. This was getting _very _interesting. Both brunettes glared at them and the student body immediately shut up.

"Well, _Ran_," the brunette detective said, making sure to emphasize her name to annoy her even more. "Men are the stronger ones. We're the ones that fight the battles, do the police work while _women_ do all of the easy stuff cause they're not strong enough."

"Ohhhh," the class lowly said so that way they wouldn't get death glares once again.

"No, it's because you obnoxious _men_ won't let us," Ran retorted.

The class' faces grew more amused and shocked at the same time. Indeed, this was a _very_ interesting argument.

"Really, then what about all the famous _men_ in history, huh?" the brunette male asked.

Ran's eyebrow twitched. "There are also famous _women_ in history, Shinichi," she answered back through gritted teeth.

Another coo of amusement escaped the lips of the student body, but the two brunettes that were bickering paid no attention to them.

"But the men got more credit because they weren't so…oh, what was the word for it? Oh yeah, _weak_," Shinichi retorted sarcastically. By now the student body was snickering.

Ran glanced at them before looking back at the obnoxious detective. "Oh contraire, my dear Shinichi, women got more credit," she said smirking slightly.

"Oh really? Well, all men have been leaders of countries. No women led countries nor will they ever," Shinichi retorted smirking. He leaned his head in closer towards Ran's.

"There was one woman over in China that became the first empress. You're too sexist, Shinichi," Ran hissed at her boyfriend.

"OOOOH," the crowd of teens cooed loudly in amusement.

"SHUT UP!" Ran yelled at them. The teens immediately backed away five feet, cringing and hoping she wouldn't kill them.

"There's another example why men are _better_," the brunette detective said in amusement. "Men _don't_ have tempers."

"Sure they do," Ran retorted smirking. "It's just that women are better at using them then men are."

The students snickered even more at this.

"Men don't threaten people," Shinichi retorted.

"No, but some _do_ abuse their wives and children or other family members. They get charged more too," the brunette karate champion replied as calmly as she could. The urge to kick the crap out of her boyfriend was slowly and steadily increasing.

Shinichi's eye started to twitch slightly. "Men are smarter though," he said, slightly desperate.

"If men were smarter, we wouldn't be having this argument," Ran retorted as she crossed her arms and glared at him in annoyance.

That was the breaking point. The whole class broke out in laughter. Shinichi sweatdropped slightly. _Now _he was nervous.

"Men are more famous," Shinichi said, his poker face was back on.

Now _that_ was the breaking point for Ran.

"THEY WOULDN'T BE FAMOUS IF IT WEREN'T FOR THEIR MOTHERS!" she screamed as she kicked him out of the window.

And so, the day concluded with the fact that Ran had won the argument and for the first time, Shinichi lost. He felt his pride go down the drain but quickly got it back as he saw Ran walking down the hallway with Sonoko.

"Hmm, maybe, just maybe next time…" the brunette detective mumbled to himself as he walked to his next class.

* * *

><p><strong>First Detective Conan FF! 8D<strong>

**Might, MIGHT, make it a two shot if i get enough reviews.**

**REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK! D:**

**thanks for reading~**

**-Sandy**


End file.
